


Flutter of Wings

by Lucky_Fluffy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB, AFAB Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn in Chapter 2, Sexual Tension, Teasing, i just wanted to write about his wings, no beta we die like lillith, tags will be added as the story progresses, that is the only reason i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Fluffy/pseuds/Lucky_Fluffy
Summary: You didn’t really know what would happen when you requested Mammon if he could show his demon form to you.--------------So when you and mammon were sitting in the living rooms couch, being severely bored and scrolling through Devilgram what felt like the thirtieth time in the last half hour, your mouth spoke on its own.“Hey Mammon, can you show me your demon form?”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Flutter of Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xdreamdevilx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xdreamdevilx/gifts).



> in this chapter, the reader is entirely genderless! both in pronouns and physical appearance
> 
> edit 1#, fixed some capitalisation and edited some sentences so it flows smoother.
> 
> please note that I wrote most of this during 1 am-5 am.  
> so please excuse any mistakes! but be sure to point them out to me,  
> before chapter 2 is out I will fix/edit any errors
> 
> anyways, I really REALLY like Mammon's demon looks so I just had to write about it!!  
> then my friend told me I should make it smutty as well. and her wish is my command.  
> although it ended up taking too long so you only get a bit of juiciness at the end of this chapter

You didn’t really know what would happen when you requested Mammon if he could show his demon form to you.

You had always been quite interested in mythical creatures. How their wings would work to how they can manoeuvre their tail, you would spend hours on end on Wikipedia reading everything until you could hear the birds singing outside.

When you entered the Devildom and enrolled into RAD almost everyone had used their “human” form, besides the demons that walked outside on the streets. But you were still far too scared to interact with them.

The first time you had seen one of the brothers in their true form was during the TSL quiz with Levi when he was so angry, he tried to kill me. and Lucifer transformed as well to stop him. 

Completely terrified by their sudden change of look, your face had paled while words were not able to escape your mouth. But after the adrenaline had calmed down your curiosity had taken over your fear by a landslide.

Even after Beel had transformed, your fear was again quickly overcome by interest, as his demon form was so different from the two you had seen before. And every time after you saw one of the brothers show their true forms you noticed one thing;

Mammon has rarely shown his form.

You had only seen him for a glimpse at the ball in lord Diavolos castle before Lucifer snatched you away. But besides that, never really,

So when you and mammon were sitting on the living room couch, being severely bored and scrolling through Devilgram what felt like the fourteenth time in the last half hour, your mouth spoke on its own.

“Hey Mammon, can you show me your demon form?”

There was a beat of silence while he looked up from his phone to observe your face, and that’s when a cheeky smile appeared on his lips.

“Oh? and why would you want to see THE GREAT Mammon’s mighty form? It might be too beautiful for such a frail humans’ eyes.”

Your eyes did a heavy eye roll and you needed to summon all your powers so you didn’t slap him in his not fairly handsome face. An opportunity like this didn’t arise often where he so obediently applied.

“Well, it’s just… I have never really looked at it. The first time I saw it you were practically half-naked, which was quite a shock at the time. So I just thought... that you never showed it because you might have thought that I was afraid of your real form. 

Which I am not, I’m actually quite interested…”

On the last part your voice turned softer, to more a mutter so he couldn’t hear it, or, you hope at least. But seeing as his face turned a tad bit red and a sparkle appeared in his eyes you knew damn well he heard everything. You looked away in shame as that all too cocky smile turned into a grin

Stupid demons with their stupid superhuman abilities.

  
  


You felt the couch move as Mammon adjusted his position. Looking up at him again you see that he has changed into his demon form already and was now leaning back against the couch with his arms and wings spread out. His eyes closed as he spoke.

“Well human, here I am, all open for you to touch. It’s not every day that a demon as GREAT and POWERFUL as me let themselves go vulnerable. So go ahead and feel around I guess. I heard from Satan that you are quite interested in ‘mystical’ beings, as they don’t naturally appear in the human world. So ask me anythin’ that your little human brain wants to know, there is nothing that THE Mammon can’t answer.”

You raised an eyebrow at his last remark, but you also slightly blushed at his words. Eagerly you sooted over by him to expect everything that he had to show. Ignoring the way he continued to grin even more as he felt you come closer. Swearing that you will slap him if he continues like this.

At first, your fingers started to gently trace over the white stripes on his toned chest. Starting low at the v shape and then slowly going upwards to the next lines. Trying not the scratch him with your nails as you make your way upwards to his neck. All the while desperately trying to not look at his abs, and definitely not at the V line at his pants, that he should really pull up, not that you care, no way. And neither about how  _ hot _ his soft skin feels under your fingertips. Not even a chance.

“Where do these come from? You don’t show them in your human form, and I can’t really think of a reason not to show them.”

He let out a small huff. while doing so, he puts his hands behind his head to make it look like he was thinking about something.

“I dunno actually, pretty sure I already had them in my days back in the celestial realm. I guess it is something that would be called a birthmark? Oh. And also, they can sometimes shine in the dark too I guess.”

He expected for you to continue to caress his chest, but when you didn’t move he opened his eyes to see you deadpan at him. He wanted to ask if he said something strange when you beat him to it.

“Mammon. you can fucking  _ glow in the dark _ ? Are you a glowstick or something?? No- don‘t even answer it, I... I’m not even sure if I should be surprised or not.”

He suddenly sits upright, almost making the two bump chests. His face is slightly flustered as he tries to get the words out of his mouth.

“H-hey! It’s not like I can control it or anything! It just randomly happens, whenever I want it or not. Very annoying when I need to sleep or hide y’know! That’s why I just prefer to sleep in my human form when it’s night.” He said as he leaned back and closed his eyes again. 

The fucker is probably enjoying this. Well, I wouldn’t blame him.

“Uh-huh, sure Mammon. Whatever you say. And you’d be a lot more convincing if your outfit didn’t look like it could be worn by a stripper. I’d almost say yours is lewder than the one of Asmo”

You can’t help but smile when you see him pout again, but besides that, he shuts up. Your eye lands on the several belts that are crossed over his chest. Your fingers touch the leathery objects and your brows start to furrow.

“Do you have a thing for being tied up? You always appear to have at least one belt on your body, aren’t they uncomfortable? And do they leave marks? I’ve never seen you with one. Why do you actually wear an outfit like this, I had never thought such exposing clothes would be your cup of tea. Do you also have these belts under your normal clothes?”

Questions spilled from your mouth without a seeming end. Mammon is always helpful, as far as he can, whenever you don’t understand something. But he never likes to talk about his personal life. So now that he is in a good mood your curiosity made the filters in your mouth disappear.

“Woah woah, calm down there, toots. I can’t answer your questions that fast. Well for one, no they aren’t uncomfortable at all. Once you get used to them they can feel quite nice or don’t notice they are there at all. And no, they don’t leave marks since a demon’s body regenerates a lot faster than that of a human.”

Normally you would have remarked on the lack of answers to your questions, but your interest was peaked so you kept exploring his body and outfit without really caring for what he had to say.

After you have looked at almost everything on his torso and arms you moved to his face, to inspect his horns. At this point, you were pretty much straddling him, with a hand on his shoulder to keep yourself stable. But somehow you can’t really seem to care. Neither did you see that Mammon’s hands were gripping the couch, looking like he tried to keep his composure.

Your hand was lifted up in the air to softly touch one of his horns. The moment your finger made contact with the tip of the horn he almost unnoticeably twitched.  _ Almost.  _ You looked down to see mammon looking up at you. The way he looked at you made your stomach do flips. But, not a second later that look was gone.

“Ah sorry, is that something sensitive that I shouldn’t touch? Please tell me if there are more areas like that so I can avoid them. I wouldn’t want to make you uneasy-”

Mammon stopped your rambling by gripping your hands. And you took a clear look at him. He had a soft smile on his lips, instantly making all your anxiety disappear.

“Hey calm down, it’s alright. I was just surprised, no worries there. You can continue, just say whenever you move so I’m better prepared.”

“Are you sure? You can just say if you don’t want-”

“Just shut up and continue stupid human, what did I just say? You better just take advantage while I don’t regret this yet. Jeez, I don’t get why you got your tail in a twist”

A chuckle escaped your mouth at the last remark but you did as you were told. You started at the base of the horn, seeing the spiral your fingers started to trace it. It felt exactly like the horns of a cow, but a lot smoother. Does he take special care of it? Asmo probably got him addicted to some expensive brand for horns so he can steal it when he runs out of his own.

You quietly chuckled at your joke, but while doing so you blew wind against his horns, making his white fluffy hair move and a flutter to be heard.

Wait. 

A flutter?

Immediately you looked to where the noise came from, and saw it were his wings.

Of course! How could you forget the most important part of his demon form??

“Mammon~?” You continued to say in the sweetest voice you could possibly muster.

Hearing the tone of your voice he opened his eyes to look suspiciously at you. “Yes, human?”

You started to move to go from your kneeling position to sit on your legs, well, mostly his legs so he didn’t have to crane his neck to look at you. Hiding your annoyance by being called ‘human’ once again.

“Well, can we maybe move positions so I can look at your wings better? For example that I.. sit behind you?..”

Although your voice was normal when you started speaking it became quieter and quieter and more questioning. The reason was that you started to get embarrassed because only now you realized the way you were pressed against his body the entire time. Making you feel all bothered inside. Internally you tried to stomp the horny away.

In the following moment, you felt his hands on your hips, making your face burning hot. Subsequently, you felt your weight being shifted around and now you’re being lifted in the air by Mammon like you weigh nothing. The sudden movement made you squeak as your arms instinctually wrapped around his neck. 

Not a second later you felt your bum collide with the couch once more. You looked up at mammon to see him unwrap your arms from his neck, and then he continued to sit in front of you with his wings spread.

For a moment you just stared at them, mesmerized. The way his skin slowly melted into the.. skin? Of his wings. And just...  _ wings _ . You’re not sure how long you stared, but by Mammon’s terms clearly too long since he flapped his wings impatiently. Nuding you to get going.

You tried not to laugh when you saw the tips of his ears start to redden. 

Well, time to start before he starts to whine.

You decided that you wanted to start with the end of his wings. You gently pulled one of the wings closer, the first thing noticed was how pointy the edges where. Your fingers automatically went to go and touch it, which was an incredibly dumb action. Hissing when it penetrated your skin. Damn, his wings are sharp as hell.

“Hey, what happened! Are you hurt?? I smell blood coming from you-”

You patted his back as to calm him down, which actually worked since he shut up immediately. “No no it's okay, I accidentally poked myself with one of your.. pointy-things. Nothing to worry about. Don’t you poke yourself every now and then?”

“It’s not nice to interrupt while somebody else is speaking y’know. You should be treatin’ me some more respect human. Anyways, the ‘pointy things’ don’t bother me anymore. 

After I fell from heaven I got these things, trading them for my large and majestic wings. Back then they were a big bother, jeez it pains me thinking back on it. I constantly got cuts and stuff, almost a literal pain in the ass.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as he kept rambling on, having to cover your mouth so you don’t start wheezing. But when Mammon made another comment you couldn’t help but start laughing again, throwing your head against his back which made him freeze. But after a second both of you started laughing again. 

After laughing for a solid 5 minutes all that was left was a shaking and wheezing mess. 

You used your arms to wipe away your tears as breath slowly filled your lungs again. You were on a mission and some laughter can’t stand in the way!

One place in particular, kept claiming your attention, it was the small piece of skin that connected his wings to his back. The way that the black and white gradients into his tanned skin looks rather... satisfying.

You silently raised your hand to touch it, looking at the still laughing mammon. Wishing to see his reaction to it.

Nothing could have prepared you for what happened next.

The moment you touched it, he  _ squeaked.  _

The sound had made you absolutely speechless. So, of course, you touched it again. and as expected, he gave the same reaction.

This time the silence that took the two of us went longer as a flush started to spread over Mammon’s body. You kept on caressing the spot that connected his wings and you saw that Mammon had trouble trying to keep his cool.

You’re not sure how long you kept doing this, how long you had been teasing the absolute fuck out of him. The only reason you stopped was because you heard footsteps approaching.

Looking over Mammon’s shoulder you saw Asmo peeking out from the doorframe. You wanted to greet him but the way his eyes grew made you almost shiver with an unknown fear. As a knowing grin started to grow on his face it did nothing but add to the feeling of impending doom.

“Hello there darling~, how are you doing? I was searching all over for you! I hope my stupid brother hasn’t been bothering you by using you as his personal back rubber.” He said while slowly, but playfully walking towards you.

As if he had been shocked by electricity Mammon  instantaneously stood up and walked a few steps away from you. Not only that, but he also turned around to face the wall, purposely avoiding eye-contact.

Surprised from the,  _ once more _ , sudden lack of Mammon between your legs, you started to consider the fact that maybe he could teleport. You wanted to say something to the both of them, but all that happened was that a confused expression crossed your face.

Seizing the now empty place next to you Asmo took no time to sit there and swung an arm around your shoulder. Making sure that you and him made as much skin contact as possible while still being appropriate.

Despite not seeing either of you Mammon still started to make noises that were clearly meant to be taken as complaints.

Asmo, clearly not bothered by the others’ actions started whispering to you.

“I never knew you were into that stuff sweetheart, you could have told me~ I know that my brother is  masochist, but I’d never imagined he’d let you play with him in public like this.”

He must have seen by the expression on your face and the choking noise that left your throat, that you clearly had no idea of what in the world he was talking about.

As if asmo stabbed mammon with a pitchfork he violently jerked around, ready to slap him away from his human if needed, but he froze when the next words entered his ears.

Asmodeus, the avatar of Lust, was whispering in your ear this time. But the whisper was obviously loud enough to be heard by the only other person in the room.

“Oh you poor innocent thing, don’t you even know what you are doing to him? The way you’re driving him absolutely crazy? I could _ feel _ his lust all the way from my room. Do you want proof? You only need to lower your gaze to his pants darling~” 

As if commanded both you and Mammon looked down to look. And he knew at once he made a mistake by not promptly turning around and walking away.

Because the huge bulge in his pants told everything he tried to hide just now. And the sudden attention to the previously ignored cock made it  _ throb _ .

He didn’t even try to hide his panic when he looked over at the awfully quiet human, and when he saw how red their face was, he felt all the blood drain from his head and subsequently, it rushed back to make his face match the redness of theirs. and all the noise that came out of them was a single.

“oh.”

Without bothering to make an excuse, he just ran away. Leaving a very flustered human and an amused demon behind.

As the two still sat on the couch the demon’s smile turned innocent, but his eyes betrayed his true intentions as they screamed mischief.

“Oh sweetie, look at the mess you made! although I must admit that I loved how flustered you made him~ Well, what are you going to do with him? Leave him with his little problem or are you going to help him with it, hm~?

He raised an eyebrow at you as if he was challenging you.

You stood up as you tried to put on a poker face, which miserably failed as so many emotions were rushing through your mind, and body.

“Well, you know me. I don’t like to leave my own problem to others to fix. So I don’t have another option now do I?” You tried to smile at him, but you knew he could feel your anxiety through it.

His expression softened as he patted you on your head.

“Dearest, of course you have a choice. It’s up to you if you want to take this relationship further. He would never admit it himself, despite being the avatar of greed he might as well be the avatar of pride, looking at how he acts.”

You chuckled as the hot ball of stress seems to slightly lessen.

“More like an avatar of envy, have you seen how jealous he can be? Pretty sure he is giving Levi a run for his money.”

Both of you have a quick laugh before Asmo gives you a small push on your back. 

“Well, go get him, tiger.”

You smile at him before running off to the only place you knew you’d find him.

In your hurry, you didn’t see Asmo’s face change from his normal happy expression to a pained one. He knew that he wasn’t the one that is in your heart, and shall that dumbass be even more damned if he doesn’t accept that. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fanfiction I ever posted on this site~  
> i hope I improved since the last one! my word count certainly did lmao


End file.
